I was an Accident
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: This is a story about a 'little' accident called Amethyst. She was never meant to happen which means she is an accident. Her birth drives the whole kingdom upside-down, mainly because her father is Sonic. Her life will be told in this story, and boy is it... Wacky? I guess? Rated T. Only characters I own are Darkness and Amethyst.
1. How the accident was performed

Chapter 1 - How the accident was performed  
It was late at night at a party. People were getting drunk left and right. less than 10% of the people weren't drunk, 80% were, the rest were asleep. Sonic was one of the 80%. His brother Manic (search him if you don't know who he is) dared him to bang one of the sleeping girls. Because he was drunk, Sonic accepted. He ran into his bedroom and found a girl sleeping right away. No, it wasn't amy, since amy was too busy being drunk with the other girls and doing spin the bottle for no apparent reason.

Sonic crawled on top of the sleeping Hedgehog. A huge ponytail with grey streaks through it, black fur, grey fur that covers her right eye and the most important feature: huge boobs. Sonic grabs onto the milk bottles and rips off the poor womans clothes. She shivers in her sleep. Sonic lays her out gently then starts ramming her like a tank. The girl made a pained look on her face in her sleep like she was in pain or having a nightmare. Sonic was smirking, and it got wider and wider. Once he was done, he fell asleep on the floor.

In the morning, Sonic holds his head as he gets up, he then shakes his head. He looks around the room, questions why he fell asleep on the floor and walks out, not realising that the girl he did last night was wearing no clothes.

He walked out of the room, looked at all the girls passed out in a pile and slowly started to push everyone that wasn't him and his siblings out onto the lawn. Including the girl he banged, but he didn't realise it since her clothes were just ripped pieces of unidentifiable fabric by now.


	2. How did this happen?

Chapter 2 - How did this happen!?

A month later after the party, the girl was starting to feel the signs of pregnancy: Cravings, morning sickness, stomach pains and all that wonderful stuff. It took her a week (after the first month) to put those pieces together.

"My life is over." She says to herself, putting her hand on her slightly chubby belly. "But who's the father?" She looks up at the ceiling and puts on a worried face. She eventually stood up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. But this time, she was crying while throwing up.

Her 'roomate' Shadow listened to the wonderful sounds on her puking and rolled his eyes, he then looked at the calendar. "November. More than a month after that… Party…" Shadow finally realises what is causing his roommate all the effects. Or does he?

He thinks that she must of gotten some stomach disease. He then looks around for all the stomach in the house and waits outside the bathroom door for her, holding all 12 stomach medicines.

"Um, Shadow? Why do you have-?" She gets cut off.

"Darkness, I figured out that you got a stomach disease, there is still time to treat it, take these!" He holds out the medicines in front of Darkness.

"O…Kay then…" She reluctantly takes the medicines and holds her stomach in pain.

"Don't think I should of taken them all at once shadow." She says. She then walks slowly to her bedroom and lays down on the bed and puts her face in her pillow. "Why is my brother so stupid?" She sighs and clutches the pillow as the baby reacts violently to the medicine. Unfortunately, 50% of them were out of date which just makes the pain worse.

Yet almost another month later, the date is the first of December. Her stomach has gotten bigger and Shadow finally realises that it's probably more than a bad stomach disease and takes his sister to the doctor.

The doctor does whatever he has to do and then confirms her pregnancy, one child, two months down the road out of four. Shadow faints at the sound of this news. Darkness just sighs and looks down at her now huge stomach. She winces when she feels a kick. And she then proceeds to drag her brother home.


	3. You're not welcome to the world

Chapter 3 - You're not welcome to the world.

It's new years eve. 10 mins to new years day. Most people are at a party but Miss Darkness is staying at home, laying on the couch and watching the countdown show. Once there is one minute left, her legs start to feel wet. "Ugh, had another accident" she says, but it wasn't really an accident. Sort of.

She gets off of the couch but drops back down onto the floor and starts breathing quickly.

"No… Not now… Please." She murmurs to herself.

Then the screaming and pushing start.

It took her 20 mins to deliver the baby. She goes and gets a towel and some scissors.

She cuts the cord then wraps the new baby girl into the towel. Darkness looks at her newborn accident. "Light Purple fur… Odd, my fur is so dark that you shouldn't of come out purple…"(Yes, it's a mystery to why she became purple.) "But, what about your eyes?" Darkness asks the baby.  
The baby opened up its eyes. They were a bright emerald green. Just like Sonic's.  
"N..No. It can't be… The father can't possibly be… Sonic, can it? I gotta get a DNA test just to be sure…" She got up weakly and caught a taxi to the hospital for a DNA test. She gave the newborn to the doctor.  
"What's her name?"  
"Uh… Amethyst" She said quickly. She hadn't thought of baby names and all she could think about was the purple fur. And gems for some reason.  
The doctor walked into another room with Amethyst and Darkness had to wait outside.

Shadow saw Darkness in the waiting room and ran up to her and started to choke her. "You aborted it didn't you?"  
"No, I-" Darkness was cut off by her idiot brother.  
"SILENCE!" Shadow said. He stuffed her body into a bag. "I'm taking you where no one will find you ever."  
"But my baby!" Darkness pleaded.  
It was no use, shadow was obviously drunk or high. He took the bag and threw it into the huge dump and he walked back to the party he was at.

"Ok Miss Doom, the father is-…. Miss Doom?" The doctor was confused. The doctor sighed. "Looks like we'll have to take you to your father…"


	4. You're an irresponsible father!

Chapter 4 - You're an irresponsible father!

In the morning, Sonic stretches and walks outside to get the newspaper. But as soon as he steps outside, he trips over a basket. He has a confused look on his face and picks up the basket. Hearing quiet snoring noises coming from it. He takes it inside and puts it on the table. He then notices a a note attached to the basket. He rips it off and starts reading it.

"Dear Mr. Hedgehog, this child belongs to you. She came a month early and her mother suddenly disappeared. By law, it is your duty to take care of her. Her name is Amethyst and she was born on Jan 1st." Sonic reads the note out loud. His eyes then go tiny in realisation that he got someone pregnant sometime 3 months ago.

"I must of been drinking irresponsibly." Sonic says. He looks in the basket and sees the little hedgehog waking up. She soon starts crying since she doesn't know where she is.  
"Ahhh crap!" Sonic quickly picks her up and attempts to rock her and calm her down. It isn't working.  
"What the- agh!" Manic falls down the stairs, gets up and walks over to sonic. "What are you doing?" He asks.  
Sonic sighs. "I'm trying to calm down my daughter." He says.  
Manic laughs. "You're joking right?"  
Sonic shakes his head as his ears droop.

"Ok then… I'll see if we have any milk." Manic walks to the kitchen. Sonic looks at Amethyst who is still crying. He sits down on the couch and murmurs to himself 'Should of used protection.'.

Amethyst hasn't stopped crying, she grabs Sonic's nose out of frustration. "Ow!" Sonic says and rubs his nose. But he smiles a bit and taps her nose. Amethyst slowly stops crying and stares at his finger and she grabs onto it.

"Aww, you're cute." Sonic says. His tail wags a bit. "I'll try to be a good father, I promise…" He then looks off into space, and just thinks about what he put the mother through, he sighs and shivers at the thought and thinks to himself 'No, my main priority is caring for Amethyst.'


	5. Turning the Kingdom upside-down

Chapter 5 - Turning the Kingdom upside-downAfter only a full day of being alive, Amethyst's birth was all over the such as "When did this happen?", "Who's the mother?" and "I'm on TV!" were just a few of the tons of quotes that the population said when interviewed.

Sonic was busy banging his head on the wall because 1. The news made him feel stupid and 2. He didn't know how to calm Amethyst down and 3. The crying had gone on for a week.

No one in the household got sleep because of her. Sonia's hair was always messy and her eyes always twitching, Manic had dry, bloodshot eyes and survived off of coffee, and Sonic's ears felt numb. But then… Silence happened, yes, Amethyst finally fell asleep after her one week 'stay awake' run. All three of them sigh in relief. "Finally, I can get some sleep" Says Manic, he then proceeds to zoink out on the couch.

Sonia goes into the bathroom to do her hair.

Sonic then proceeds to put Amethyst in her crib. He tucks her in gently then proceeds to zoink out on the floor.

While the trio are having their deserved rest, the kingdom won't stop talking about Baby Amethyst.

"How DARE Sonic father a child that isn't mine!" Amy Rose yells angrily. "Calm down Amy" Tails says comfortingly. "You weren't going to get with him anyway." He chuckles.  
This just angers her even more. She gets her hammer out, swings it, and sends Tails flying. She then starts bashing the ground with it out of anger.

As another day passes, the kingdom has still not settled down.

Sonic hears a knock at the door. He walks to it holding the crying Amethyst. To his un-amusement, there are several reporters wanting to interview him. He gives them a 'get lost' glare then slams the door shut and continues to try and calm amethyst down.


	6. You're becoming more like your daddy

Chapter 6 - You're becoming more like your daddy

Sonic finally managed to put his crying daughter to sleep. She shivered a bit so he got a small blanket from the draw in his room and wrapped her in it. She smiled in her sleep which made Sonic smile. He walked over to the couch - still holding her - sat down, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

The news came on and he sighed at the news.

"Sonic a Father? Who is the mother? Will Eggman release his music video of 'Wrecking Egg' to the public yet?" Was basically what the news was talking about. Sonic flipped through the channels to try and find something interesting, but nothing. You think royalty would have access to a channel that didn't suck but no.

He eventually flipped back to the news channel and now it was interviewing people about the news. One of the 'lucky' people being interviewed was Amy Rose.

"So Amy, how do you feel about Sonic becoming a father?" The interviewer then held the microphone close to her mouth. "Well, I am absolutely OUTRAGED about this! Sonic is meant to be MY boyfriend, how DARE he have a child with another woman! I can't forgive him for this! I'm so mad at him right now that I want to bash him on the head! Actually, I think I may go do that now..." She grabbed out her hammer and started running away. "Well, looks like Sonic is in for trouble." The interviewer said.

Sonic got up in a panic and ran to his room to hide in the closet.

Amethyst woke up when she heard the hammer banging against the door. She dropped to the floor and quickly crawled to the closest closet and hid in it.

Amy burst in and ran around looking for Sonic with an angry look on her face.

Amethyst peered out of the big 'crack' in the closet doors. She held onto the door, used it's support to stand up and waddled quickly after Amy.

"Where are you Sonic?" She was looking in the drawers of the kitchen for him. But Amethyst grabbed her skirt and giggled. "What the? HEY, LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE-!" She was cut off because Amethyst ripped off the bottom part of her dress. Amy ran away screaming with embarrassment.

Amethyst just laughed and sniffed something on the kitchen table. She got a chair, pulled it over to the table, climbed onto the chair and climbed onto the table.

There was a plate of chilly dogs there! Amethyst grabbed one and attempted to eat it. She took mini bites and she seemed to like it.

Sonic finally came out of his hiding place and ran to the kitchen because he smelt the chilly dogs too. He laughed when he saw her eating one. "So you like these too eh?" He picked one of them up and took a huge bite out of it. "You're gonna start becoming more like me aren't ya?"


	7. Teasing at the Park

Chapter 7 - Teasing at the Park

Amethyst was now two months old. Surprisingly, she could walk. Or was it surprising? Her father is the fastest animal on the planet so it probably wasn't a surprise to anyone that she would learn to walk so fast.

Amethyst was rolling around on the floor, bored. Sonic watched her and picked her up and hugged her. "If you keep doing that, you'll get dizzy silly!" He said to her.

Amethyst was acting very fidgety. Sonic thought for a bit and decided to take her to the park. "Maybe a trip to the park will help calm you down and drain your energy."

Due to lack of pram, he just carried her there. When he got to the park, he sat her in the sandpit.

Amethyst grabbed the nearby shovel and bucket and started building castles. They turned out a bit broken but she didn't care. She looked like she was having fun and that was all that Sonic cared about. Sonic also sat on the bench nearby to watch her.

Some young kids noticed Amethyst, and noticed Sonic. They managed to put the pieces together and smirked. "It's that accident!" One of them said. "My mommy said accidents are a bad thing!" Said another. "How about we show her why accident's shouldn't exist?" Said their leader. "YEA!" They yelled. But they first ran off to plan what they should do.

About 10 mins later, Sonic was drowsy and Amethyst had moved onto climbing up the stairs and sliding down the slide, multiple times. Also, Cream and her mother Vanilla had come to take care of the park garden since they are part of this gardening committee or something.

Finally, the young kids launched their attack to bully Amethyst! One of them walked up to her and poked her in the chest. "So, YOU'RE the one causing the kingdom to go crazy!" He said in a mean voice. "Yeaaaaa!" One of his friends said as they walked over to Amethyst. "I bet that if you were never born, everyone would still be happy and would talk about normal things!" One of the girls said. Amethysts ears drooped and she started to whine like a dog when it was scared. "You're daddy's asleep so he can't save you now!" One of them chuckled. "How about we put her on the swing and swing her high till she cries?" Another giggled.

Cream was watering the flowers nearby and heard this. She put on her angry face and yelled "Leave her alone!" In her loudest voice. "Or I'll tell YOUR parents!"

The kids felt threatened by that since they didn't want to get in trouble and ran off.

Sonic had woken up by Creams 'yelling' and ran over to both of them. "What happened?" He asked, concerned.

Cream Picked up Amethyst and said. "They were bullying her just because she wasn't planned to happen.". Sonic sighed. "I'm sick of hearing that.". He said.

"I know you are Sonic, but... I think she's adorable and deserves love as much as anyone else." She said as she slowly handed Amethyst back to Sonic. "I'm glad someone feels the same way about this." He replied.


	8. First words already!

Chapter 8 - First words already?!

It was about two days after the trip to the park. Sonic was asleep in a regular sitting position on the couch, but had an arm tucked around Amethyst, who was also asleep.

The front door opened quietly, but the thud sound of it closing woke up Amethyst, which caused her to start crying. The crying woke up Sonic and he looked at her. "Why are you crying sweetie?" He asked her as he slowly adjusted his arms so that he was holding her in the rocking position. He didn't expect her to answer since she was only a few months old but... "Dadiiii!" She replied while crying.

Sonic was surprised, shocked and heart warmed by this. He pulled her into the hugging position and stroked her 'hair' gently. "Yes, I'm here... Daddy's here..." He said calmly.

Amethyst stopped crying quickly and she felt relaxed and sleepy again.

Manic walked up to them holding a shopping bag. "I guess I should close the door quietly now too." He said. "Oh, I got Amethyst a present."

He pulled a white, fluffy teddy bear with a red ribbon around it's neck out of the bag then held it out in front of Amethyst. "It's ok Amethyst, it won't hurt you. It's friendly actually!" Sonic said, encouraging her to take the bear.

"Eeee...Eit!" She said, thinking the teddy bear's name was 'It'. She pulled the bear into a hug and yawned. "Heh." Sonic said. "I think I should put her to bed, It's about time for her nap anyway." He continued.

He then proceeded to stand up and walk upstairs. He walked into his room, well... His and Amethysts room, and put Amethyst in her crib. Making sure to tuck her and the teddy bear in. He smiled as he saw Amethyst slowly fall asleep while he walked out of the room.

Sonic smiled to himself and thought 'Her first word was daddy...' excitedly. He just started to think of what else she could start to sound out, maybe the word auntie, or toy, or even her own name perhaps? But Sonic did hope that she would stay away from the word 'Mummy' for now...


	9. Without Sonics company

Chapter 9 - Without Sonics company

Everyone in Mobius in running around in a Panic... Eggman launched out his robots... AGAIN. And they are causing people to scream and be terrified.

Sonic looked outside of the window, looking at all the robots, then turned his head to look at his innocent daughter, scribbling with crayons on a piece of paper. He sighed and walked over to Manic. "Hey bro, I gotta do deal with Eggman and his robots... Can you look after Amethyst while I'm gone?" He asked his brother.

"Of course I will!" Manic answered with a smile on his face. Sonic smiled back, gave Amethyst a kiss on her forehead then ran out the door, making sure to lock the door.

Amethyst then burst into tears and started crying because her daddy wasn't there. Manic panicked and picked her up and tried to rock her to calm her down.

It wasn't working.

"Err..." Manic mumbled. He sat Amethyst on the couch then covered his face using his hands. He then used his hands to pull a funny face and wagged his tongue around to try and make her laugh.

Amethyst stared at him for a bit before continuing her crying. Manic's ears drooped and held her hands. "Listen Amethyst, your daddy is ok, so stop your crying, please." He said, sounding sympathetic.

Amethyst went silent and stared at him. Her eyes were slightly red and watery. Manic wiped her eyes till they were dry and hugged her. "You can trust me Amethyst, I'm your uncle!" He said happily with a smile. Amethyst smiled back slightly. Manic then gently put her back on the ground to let her scribble more, and he looked at her scribbles and picked one up. "What's this?" He asked.

Amethyst looked up at him and the picture, it was just a blue and cream mess with a bit of red. "Dada!" She said and went back to scribbling. Manic looked long and hard, and eventually saw it... Sort of.

About an hour later, Sonic walked back in, but not before dusting some smoke and bits of robot off of himself. "Dada!" Amethyst said excitedly. Sonic picked her up and spun with her then hugged her. "Were you a good girl for Uncle Manic?" He asked, sounding slightly childish. Amethyst nodded. Sonic then looked over to Manic and gave him an thumbs up. "Thanks bro."

"Any time." Manic replied with a smile.


	10. Paparazzi Pressure

Chapter 10 - Paparazzi Pressure

Ever since the incident at the Park, the news has been going nuts about it.

"The children that were bullied say that the baby is to blame." The guy on the news said.

Sonic growled. "Liars, if anyone was bullied, it was my daughter who did nothing to deserve it!" He said with anger, quickly flipping the TV to a show about someone reviewing a movie. "People are saying that this is the biggest Gisney hit since Lion Pride, but people who don't say that, say that those people are forgetting the Movies Knotted and Wreck-it Ralph. Today, we are going to find out which side of the argument is more correct by reviewing the movie Blizzard." The reviewers on the TV said.

Sonic stared at the TV with a blank look on his face until he heard some chairs fall down. He ran to the kitchen, which is where the sound came from. Amethyst was crying since she fell off of a chair. Sonic picked her up and kissed her forehead since it looked a bit bruised. "It's ok sweetie, daddy's here now!" He said with a happy jingle to it. Amethyst eventually stopped crying and smiled.

Soon after calming Amethyst down, the doorbell rang. Sonic walked towards the door, still holding Amethyst in his arm. He opened the door and made a disgusted face when he saw that there were about 5 cameramen, two people holding microphones from above, and about six interviewers. They all stared at him and their faces showed fear. Then one of them spoke. "How do you feel about your daughter being the reason to cause several young children to cry?" They said.

Sonic's disgusted look on his face got worse. "My daughter did NOT cause them to cry. They were bullying my daughter and ran away at the sight of Cream coming to her rescue." He said with an angry tone. "Now leave before I get angrier than I already am!" He yelled. He then proceeded to slam the door shut. He looked at Amethyst. "Don't worry my little one, I'll make sure they never come back!" He said as he rubbed his nose against hers. Amethyst giggled.

Sonic then took her to their bedroom and put her in her crib, tucking her in. "Have a nice nap!" He said as he kissed her forehead and left the room. Someone then knocked on the door. Sonic put on an angry face and opened it. The paparazzi were still there. "I SAID LEAVE!" He yelled angrily. He then proceeded to punch one of the interviewers then slammed and locked the door. He looked at his glove and saw a bit of blood on it. He just took it off and thew it in the 'need to be washed' basket. He then sat back down on the couch and watched the review show on TV.

"Now, here is a noticeable flaw... Why would her parents lock her in her room and teach her to conceal instead of learning how to control her power? Or do they just need this bad parenting to forward the story?" The reviewer on the TV said.


	11. Babysitter?

Chapter 11 - Babysitter?

"What do you mean I need a babysitter for her? I can look after her fi- ACHOO!" Manic sneezed. "You're sick bro. I'm scared that you might give the cold to her." Sonic said to Manic, sounding worried for his daughters health. "Why do you even have to go to this parte-ee-e-ee-e ACHOO!" Manic sneezed again as he wiped his nose with a tissue. Sonic sighed. "I'm king Manic, I need to attend this royal party. It's not everyday that royalties from other lands come here for a party. It would be outrageous if I wasn't there. And Sonia really wants to as well and you unfortunately can't go due to your condition..." Sonic explained, sighing at the end.

"Who do we call then? And why can't she just go to the party with you two?" Manic asked, with the blocked nose effect. "I would take her but, I'm afraid she'll disturb everyone with her crying and get in everyones way. As for who to call..." Sonic explained, and pondered.

About two hours later, Espio knocked at their door. Waiting patiently. Sonic quickly finished putting his cape on and ran to the door, opening it. "Thank you for coming Espio. Make sure Manic stays in his room and don't allow Amethyst to go into his room. I don't want her getting sick." He explained. "Not a problem Sonic." Espio replied and bowed his head, walking inside after.

"I'll be gone for about 5 hours so I hope you can keep her entertained for that long." Sonic said. "COME ON SIS, WE'LL BE LATE IF YOU KEEP BRUSHING YOUR HAIR!" He yelled to Sonia who was upstairs. "FINE, I'M COMING!" She yelled back, running down the stairs in her ballroom dress. "CYA MANIC!" Sonic yelled to his brother who was upstairs in his bedroom. Sonic and Sonia then went outside, closed the door and and left.

Espio then stared at Amethyst for a while. "What do you like?" He asked, not expecting an answer. "Dwa!" She said. Espio was confused. "Draw?" He repeated. Amethyst proceeded to nod. Espio looked around for arts 'n' crafts supplies. Eventually finding them in one of the drawers of Sonic's bedroom. He got out sheets of paper and crayons and placed them on the ground. "Ok then, draw to your hearts content." He said to Amethyst, who proceeded to do so.

After Amethyst ran out of things to draw, which was about three hours out of five into the babysitting hours, she grabbed onto Espio's leg.

At first, it didn't bother him very much, but then his scales started to feel irritated due to her dirty fur and how tight she was clinging onto him. He managed to last the rest of the babysitting period, but when sonic didn't come home at the expected time, he frantically hopped around the town looking for Sonic, wanting to get Amethyst off his leg STAT!

After frantically hopping for a few minutes, he hops towards Sonic, who was chatting with Shadow and Maria.

"Sonic, I am afraid that Amethyst has somehow glued herself to my leg..." He said with a calm voice. "You couldn't wait till I came home could you?" Sonic asked, while he sounded embarrassed. "No I couldn't. Her tight grip and dirty fur are causing irritation to my scales." He said, sounding like the irritation was getting slowly worse. "Well... Alright then." Sonic squat down. "Amethyst, can you let go of Mr. Espio's leg please?" Amethyst laughed and let go.

Espio's leg looked like it had some sort of rash on it. Maria walked over to him and looked at his leg. "How long was she on there for?" She asked, looking baffled. "Oh, about two hours." He replied. "Wow! You make a great babysitter to last that long with a kid on your leg!" She chirped. "Yes. My years of training have not let me down. Now, I'll be seeing you." He replied as he turned around and started walking with a slight limp in his step.

Sonic turned slightly red. He proceeded to pick up Amethyst. "See ya Shad, see ya Maria!" He said and ran off home.

"Dirty fur eh? I think you need a bath..."


	12. First Bath

Chapter 12 - First Bath

(Yes, she has gone without a bath for several months, don't question it)

Sonic finished undressing Amethyst and turned off the tap that was filling the bath. Amethyst stared at the water and suddenly her grip on Sonic became tighter. "Eh?" Sonic said with a confused look on his face. He tried tugging her off of him but her grip was too strong.

He looked at the water, then at her. "Oh, I see... You inherited my aquaphobia." He said sadly, sighing afterward. _'The only thing you could of gone without inheriting...'_ he muttered.

"Ok sweetie, let go of me please... I promise I'll make sure that you are safe while in the bath." He says, trying to reassure Amethyst so she lets go. She stared into Sonics trusting eyes, slowly loosening her grip. Sonic gently pulled her off of him and slowly put her in the bath. Amethyst looked like she was about to cry. Sonic quickly removed his gloves and splashed his hand around in the water, creating bubbles. Amethyst picked up a hand-full of the bubbles and attempted to eat them. Sonic chuckled. "Silly girl. You don't eat the bubbles!" He said while tapping her nose.

"Now, let me scrub your hair sweet pea." Sonic said. Getting out a bottle of shampoo, putting it in his hands then proceeding to scrub it through her hair. After scrubbing for a while, he grabbed a small hose shaped at the end to be like a shower head. He plugged it into the tap and turned the water on. "Ok Amethyst, close your eyes..." He told her. Amethyst then closed her eyes and put her hands over them too. Sonic smiled and proceeded to rinse her hair so it would be free of shampoo. Once he finished rinsing out her hair, he turned the tap off, pulled out the special shower hose and unplugged the bath.

Amethyst looked shocked as the water level was moving down. Sonic quickly reached over to the towel rack to get a light blue, small towel for her. He picked her up, out of the bath then wrapped her in said towel. "See? Don't you feel all nice and clean now?" Sonic said as he tapped her nose. Amethyst just made happy noises.

Sonic walked out of the bathroom, not before picking up his gloves. Manic walked over to them and laughed a bit. "Aww! She looks so cute when she's wet!" He said. "Yea. It was tough to get her in the bath though." Sonic replied. "She inherited it I see..." Manic said as he scratched his chin. Sonic gave a sarcastic laugh. "Yea..."

Sonic then sat on the couch and turned on the TV to see if anything of interest was on.

"Don't you dare try it or I'll rip your hair out." Sonic said sternly as his head turned to face Manic suddenly. Manic was holding a bucket over Sonics, containing water. Likely icy cold. Manic just gave a huge grin, slowly put the bucket down then made a run for it. "I'll get you!" Sonic yelled. He gently lay Amethyst on the couch. "Don't worry Ammy, Daddy will be back after teaching Uncle Manic a lesson." He said with a happy smile then proceeded to run Angrily after Manic.

Sonia watched as they ran up and down the hall and sighed. "Men."


	13. Birthday Bash?

Chapter 13 - Birthday Bash?

It was the 23rd of June. Yes, it was Sonic, Sonia and Manic's birthday party.

Sonic was asleep in his bed. But he was awoken to the feeling of someone shaking him. "Wake up brotherrrr..." A muffled voice said. "Mmmh?" Sonic mumbled, as one of his eyes slowly opened, so he could see Sonia. "Happy 20th birthday!" She said enthusiastically, waiting for a response. Sonic stretched and yawned then hugged Sonia. "Happy birthday to you too sis!" He smiled. Then he rubbed his eyes. "Is Manic up yet?" Sonic asked. Sonia shook her head. "I was just about to get him up." She replied.

"Bwitdaee!" Said Amethyst, jumping up and down from her crib. Sonia giggled. "Aww, thank you Amethyst!" Sonia said gleefully as she walked over to her crib. She picked up Amethyst out of the crib and hugged her gently. Amethysts tail wagged. Sonic walked over to them. "So, let's go wake up Manic, shall we?" He said with a smirk. Sonia nodded and giggled yet again. Amethyst laughed along.

They tip-toed over to Manics bedroom door, they heard the sound of snoring. They quietly opened the door and walked in, still on tippy-toes. "No maaaah, I don't wanna go ta skoool..." Manic mumbled in his sleep, going back to snoring.

_"Three, two, one..."_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANIC!" Sonic and Sonia shouted. Poor Manic was awoken and startled. "Wh-What?!" He yelped in a panic, soon falling off of the bed. "Sorry to startle you like that bro." Sonic said, turning red with embarrassment. "Oh yea! Happy birthday!" Manic said. He got up off of the floor and hugged his siblings.

"Wish Mom was here." Manic said. "Well, she is still out there somewhere..." Sonia replied. "Hey, have you noticed that Amethyst has the same fur colour as her?" Sonic noted.

Amethyst just stared at them, blissfully unaware. Then she spurted out a giggle.

"Well, what should we do for our birthday this year?" Sonic asked. "PARTAYYY!" Manic shouted and punched the air. "Nuh-uh, not after last time... Everyone got drunk!" Sonia pouted as she waved her finger. "Also, I highly doubt anyone would come to the party... And Amethyst is only a baby..." Sonic added, sounding concerned and a bit sad.

"Well then, what do we do?" Sonia questioned.

Amethyst managed to wriggle out of Sonias grip. She toddled into the hall with the triplets following her back into Sonics room. Amethyst then held up one of her drawings. It was still a bunch of scribbles but you could clearly see that it was meant to look like a quiet party at home. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Sonic said as he ruffled Amethysts hair, which made Amethyst let out a giggle. "Then it's settled. Let's order some of our favourite food for dinner and have a nice, calm, not out of hand birthday party!" Sonia exclaimed with joy.

So, once it was 7pm, they ordered the food and began to eat. Amethyst had to stick with mashed-up food of course. Just then, they realise. "Dammit! We forgot the cake!" Sonia panicked. "It's not that big of a deal sis..." Manic said as he stuffed his face with pizza. Just then, they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." Sonic said as he got up off of the floor and walked over to the door.

After opening the door, his eyes were wide with shock. He was also speechless.

"You shouldn't be so surprised dear, I would never forget your birthday." Said the woman holding a birthday cake.

"Sonic, who is it?" Sonia asked, getting up to see for herself. Once she did see who it was, she was also in shock. "...Mother?"


	14. Mother!

Chapter 14 - Mother!

Manic thought to himself. _'Mother?' _He then looked at Amethyst, and realised that she shouldn't know those words. So he quickly picked Amethyst up, put her in her crib then ran back over to his siblings.

"I'm so happy that you're here." Sonic said smiling, as he hugged his mother, while she stroked his hair. "I'm sorry that I worried you all after I didn't return from that shopping trip last year... So, it's a good thing that I appointed you King beforehand, isn't it Sonic?" She said, still stroking Sonics hair.

Sonic let out a cat-like purr. "Yesh mummy." He said relaxed, as his tail wagged. "Ok Mother, come on in!" Sonia said, leading her Mother inside. "Glad that you kids kept the house tidy." She said as she smiled. "Oh, can't forget about you Manic!" She said, bending down to give her son a kiss on his head. "Mooom..." Manic said with embarrassment.

"Wahhhh!" Amethyst started crying. "Ah crap." Manic said as he covered his ears. "A baby?" Their mother asked. "Er, yea." Sonia said, looking nervous. Their Mother proceeded to follow the noise of the crying. She entered Sonics room and picked Amethyst up. "Don't cry little sweet pea." She said, trying to calm Amethyst down by stroking her hair gently. "My name is Aleena little one, so you call me that, ok?" Aleena said smiling. Amethyst did indeed calm down. She also started to yawn.

Sonic ran into the room. "You calmed her down..?" Sonic asked with a bit of surprise. "Of course Sonic. I am a parent myself you know. It's not like your the only one in this household..." Aleena replied with a smile. "How did you-?" Sonic questioned, feeling rather creeped out that she knew. "Her eyes gave it away. Exact same colouring!" Aleena exclaimed. "She's a cutie too. Has my fur colour for some reason too." She giggles. She then turned her head to look at Sonic. "Oh... Where's her-" Aleena asked, but she got cut off.

"Don't use that word around her..." Sonic said. "Why not?" Aleena asked back. "It's a touchy subject... Mainly because I don't know who her... uh... Other parent is." Sonic said, sounding a bit upset. "Why don't you?" Aleena replied, looking a bit cross. "I hope you don't get mad at me but... We threw a halloween party last year, almost everyone went to far, like getting drunk and..." Sonics eyes were starting to water. "I... Somehow got a woman pregnant... No idea who it was." He proceeded to bury his face into his hands, feeling guilty about it. "She arrived at the doorstep on new years day, her mother had disappeared." He said, sounding like he was going to start sobbing.

Aleena walked over to him and gently stroked his hair to calm him down. "Don't cry sweetheart." She said warningly. "She's a little angel and she is lucky to have you as a father." She continued as she handed Amethyst over to Sonic. He smiled a bit as he hugged his daughter gently. "Too bad most of the kingdom hates me for it..." His ears dropped.

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll help you find a way to get that respect back." Aleena said, looking keen. "Somehow..." She continued.


	15. Mommy pays a visit

Chapter 15 - Mommy pays a visit

After getting Aleena's old room ready for her, everyone was ready to go to bed. Sonia went to sleep first, followed by Manic, then Aleena.

Sonic was the last. He put Amethyst to bed by tucking her in and giving her a kiss. She falls asleep pretty fast and this time was no different. Sonic then scrambled into bed and made himself curl up in the blankets. After falling into a deep sleep - which took about 15 mins - he started to snore.

"Good, they're asleep." A feminine voice that came from the roof said. It was a female hedgehog in a G.U.N. uniform, and a helmet that looksed specifically designed for her.

She then used her feet to hang from the roof and quietly push the windows open. She then flung herself inside the house, and ended up in Sonic's room. She looked around. "Good, I'm in the right room... Where does he keep his emerald?" She said quietly to herself. She looked through the first drawer and found only socks and a few collectable items and a few items that looked like it was from his childhood, including a picture of a father-like hedgehog but it was scribbled over. "He must of had a bad father I guess..." She whispered to herself, then she put her hand over the right section of her helmet.

She put the picture back in the drawer and continued her search for the Emerald. She finished looking in the first drawer, she was about to move onto the shelf when she saw a familiar face.

"Amethyst?" She said, confused. She then looked over the crib and saw Amethysts eyes slowly open. Amethyst stared at Darkness, looking confused. "Oh, right..." Darkness chuckled silently to herself, she took off the helmet and her hair that covered her eye was pinned back. Amethyst was still confused.

Darkness held her helmet in one arm and picked up Amethyst using her free arm. "It's nice to see you again my darling." Darkness said as she smiled. "You've defiantly grown." She continued, her tail started to wag. Amethyst just flailed her arms and legs around, and looked slightly confused. "It's nice to see that your daddy has taken good care of you. I hope he continued to do so!" Darkness finished. She then gently put Amethyst back in the crib and put her helmet back on. "Alright, now where is that emerald?" Darkness asked herself. She pressed the side of her helmet to activate a kind of search and lock-on thing to help locate the Emerald.

Darkness looked through the second drawer that war full of baby supplies, but she felt something hard. "This must be it." She said, quickly pulling it out to reveal a white chaos emerald.

Suddenly, Amethyst started crying, her crying woke up Sonic. Sonic sprung to his feet and noticed Darkness holding the emerald. "HEY! DROP THAT EMERALD!" He yelled angrily. "Oh, you want it?" Darkness giggled. "You can have it if you can catch me!" She teased as she proceeded to backflip out of the window and then made a run for it. Sonic looked out of the window and growled. He couldn't see her. "She got away..." He said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Are you ok Amethyst?" Sonic asked his daughter, picking her up and hugging her. "Yip!" Said Amethyst, followed by giggling. Sonic sighed in relief. "That's good, now to put you back to bed." He said and laughed a bit.

He put Amethyst back in her crib, tucked her back in and kissed her on her forehead once again. Amethyst fell right to sleep. Sonic smiled, it was followed by a yawn. He dragged himself back to bed and curled up in the blankets. He soon fell asleep.


	16. Ice Bucket Madness!

Chapter 16 - Ice Bucket madness!

"Hey, this looks like a great idea!" Yelled Aleena, as she shot up from her chair from the computer desk. "What's so great mother?" Sonic asked, since he was passing buy her, carrying a basket of clothes in from outside. "This ice bucket challenge thing! If we do it, then donate a few hundred thousand rings, people will probably respect you again!" She said excitedly. Sonic smirked. "Ok, I'll do it..." "Yay!" Aleena said, clapping her hands with joy.

"But.." Sonic continued.

"What's the condition?" Aleena asked, folding her arms and giving him a weird look.

"You, Sonia and Manic have to do it too." He finished, with a big grin on his face. "Alright then." Aleena said, folding her arms for a bit, then proceeding to shut of the computer and run outside.

After about an hour, Aleena called out to her children to come outside.

"What does she want this time?" Sonia said with a grunt, since she hadn't finished doing her hair. She stomped downstairs and walked outside to the backyard, she saw her mother adjusting the camera.

"Mother? What are you dong?" She questioned. "Oh, Sonia dear, there you are!" Aleena responded as she ran over to Sonia after finishing setting up the camera to record. "What are we doing out here?" Sonia asked.

"Just stand here and you'll find out." Aleena said as she winked. Sonia followed her command and stood very still.

"Alright Mom, what's this about?" Manic asked, looking a bit grumpy. "Oh, you'll see in a few seconds." Aleena said, with a large smile on her face.

"You probably didn't ask for it, but here it is! The royal family Ice Bucket challenge!" Aleena announced, grabbing onto a rope. "Wait, WHAT?!" Sonia said in a panic. She attempted to run, but icy cold water filled with ice cubes splashed onto her before she could do so. She then screamed. "MY HAIR!"

Sonic and Manic were just shivering. Aleena was laughing. "Come on guys, it wasn't that cold!" She said, followed by a giggle. "Suuuure it wasn't..." Sonic mumbled as he slowly walked off to try and find a towel. "Now, we will donate 500,000 rings to ALS research... Pretty sure I'm forgetting something... Oh yes! Kids, who do you nominate to take the ice bucket challenge next?" She asked enthusiastically.

"I nominate Amy Rose to do it 50 times in a row." Sonic quickly said, staring at the camera then walking out of the camera's view.

"I nominate Shadow the GrumpyHog to do this!" Manic said, spreading his arms wide, then clutched his arms around himself again to try and keep warm.

"I well, I nominate everyone with afro's to do it." Sonia said, sounding annoyed at the fact that her puffy hair was ruined.

Aleena then ran over to the camera and stopped it from recording anymore. "Ok kids. Go sit on the couch and I'll get you some towels!" She told them as she ran off inside. The triplets then slowly trugged their way inside and sat on the couch. Aleena quickly came to them and tossed big towels at them. "Dry up!" She chirped.

Sonic proceeded to dry his arms off and wrapped the towel around the rest of his body. He looked down to see Amethyst tugging on his sock. "Ih wit." She said. "Yes sweetie, my sock is wet." Sonic replied to her as he picked her up and hugged her. "You don't wanna get wet and cold now do you?" He asked. Amethyst shook her head, but Sonic put an ice block on her head and she squealed. He quickly took it off and Amethyst rubbed her head. "I know, it's cold right? Well, daddy had to have much more of these things splash on his head!" He said to her, making him sound like a superhero to her.

"Oh brother, it was just ice and water, no need to make it sound like you wrestled 20 wild bears from earth!" Sonia said, drying her hair in the towel. "Hey, I'm having fun with her, alright? Is that so bad?" He replied.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Aleena responded, running over to the door. Once she opened it, her face had the look of disgust on it and her voice sounded full of hatred. _"You..."_


End file.
